Smuggler's computer
is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It belongs to Smuggler, and is located in his hideout in Hell's Kitchen, New York. The login is hidden and the password is trustno1. E-mails Inquiry From: RosyCross//UnderNet.44567.22356 To: 328.2133.1230 Subject: Inquiry The Oracle says: We did as asked and checked with our sources, pulled up black project lists from deadspace Net ghosts, performed intrusion runs on Throne/6G systems, everything. Called in all markers. Best we can say after eight-variable cross check on all available info is your friend did some under-the-table work in youth: very deep, very wet. Few specifics, but we were to divine that it involved the chlorine assisted delivery of weaponized particles. We show 86.73% likelihood that this work is contributing factor to his disappearance. We can tell you this much as well—was not taken by any known national or international security organization. We cannot determine responsible party and this troubles us. We consider our debt repaid. No further communication between us will occur. The Oracle would like to know the last joke you heard. Limites D'Affaire From: 555.6773.1212 To: 328.2133.1230 Subject: Limites D'Affaire Nous trouvons vos limites acceptables. Nous nous attendrons à ce que les éléments en question fournissent promptement - avec déclencher des mecanismes - a l'emplacement que nous avons discute. Nous avons cree un compte contenant la premiere moitie du paiement, compte le numero 312446, l'autorisation 1351. N'essayez pas et n'entrez pas en contact avec a nous l'adresse ci-dessus; elle ne fonctionnera pas. Si vous exigez de nous contacter vous pouvez utiliser les moyens que nous avons deja etablis. ''"Translation from French" We find your limits acceptable. We would expect that all elements in question promptly provide - with trigger mechanisms - at the location that we have discussed. We have created an account containing the first half of the payment, account number 312446, authorization 1351. Do not try and do not enter into contact with us at the address above, it will not work. If you require to contact us you can use means that we have already established. Need Passage '''From:' Public Terminal 11A//NYNET.44567.22356 To: 328.2133.1230 Subject: '''Need Passage You met me once when doing business with Lebedev; I got the impression you were a professional then, so I'm going to try and handle this professionally now. I need passage out of this city—underneath the official radar—for me and two other people. We're prepared to keep our mouths shut, and we're prepared to pay. We don't care how, and we don't care where: Hong Kong, Lagos, Paris if you can, but anywhere that's outside of the country. I've hacked this terminal with an account that should be active for the next 24 hours; I'll check it periodically for your response. -Decker Re: Polio Vaccinations '''From: LevelBeam//UnderNet.3329.4143 To: Citizen's Rights Mailing List Subject: Re: Polio Vaccinations Jimmy Hoskins wrote: >why is only the upper level of a much larger >repository of data—complete genetic records of every human >being on Earth gathered during the polio "vaccinations" and >supplemented by periodic influenza "vaccinations" since then. >In truth, the whole idea that Crystal Palace was HQ to >was a brilliant deception, as a secret Soviet-American pact Come on, Jimmy—in her book "The Wheels Come Off," Ophelia Carter persuasively demonstrated that there could have been no "Soviet-American pact," as America had already sold-out to the Grays; far from being shams, the polio and influenza outbreaks of the later 20th century were merely test runs in a larger governmental biowarfare program that used its own populace as guinea pigs. Next time, get your facts straight. Shirow Yoshitaka "When everything is permitted, nothing is free." Informatsiya From: IVelikovsky//SOVNET.2198.1893.123 To: 328.2133.1230 Subject: Informatsiya I found the files you wanted, but I had to obtain them from the Biopreparat data well in Sverdlovsk at great expense. Strange -- this information wasn't part of any official Biopreparat research effort that I've been able to find, but was conducted under the codename "Velichestvennii" over the last two decades. There were several other projects attached to the same name being conducted throughout the world, but it was impossible to derive anything from them aside from their existence. In any case, your buyer must have some fairly esoteric interests. You'll find my fee debited from your account. - I.V. - [ATTACHED Nanoscale Molecular Interactions with Polymerase.doc] [ATTACHED Biochemical Immunity Rejection Studies Series 33a.doc] [ATTACHED Genome Map 1/1A/3C Subject: [[[[JC Denton]].doc]]] [ATTACHED Sulfur Catalytic Reaction with Protease Site 3-4.doc] [ATTACHED Regressive Degredation of Human Immune Complex.com] [ATTACHED Velichestvennii 6287c78sdXX.DOC] Friend In Need From: GenericMail883//Net.2342.09238 To: 328.2133.1230 Subject: Friend In Need You helped me and some friends out recently. That transaction was business, but you still did me a good turn. I don't forget that. I heard through channels that there's some bad stuff coming down on you -- don't know why, people I talked to just said it had to do with a guy named "JC." I haven't heard of him, but someone wants him dead, cold in the ground. Personal reasons. And your name has come up. Fair warning. Watch your back. -Decker READ ME From: UpNet To: JCDenton Subject: READ ME ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU Trivia *Despite the fact that this computer belongs to Smuggler, Daedalus uses it to contact JC Denton. *The e-mail Informatsiya refers to a codename "Velichestvennii". Velichestvennii is a Russian word coming from the root "velikii" meaning "great". In the form "velichestvennii", it can have the meaning "majestic". In order words, this codename is referring to Majestic 12. *The password to this computer, trustno1, is a reference to the television show The X-Files. A character from the series, Fox Mulder, has it as the password to his personal computer. *The developers seems not to have used a French translator during the creation of the e-mails of Smuggler's computer, since the e-mail "Limites D'Affaire" is written in a bad French with some basic grammar mistakes that can be easily avoided. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals